


What if he did not want to get married

by Creativity19



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity19/pseuds/Creativity19
Summary: Colin does not want to get married but his mother is making him. Maybe he could change her mind
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	What if he did not want to get married

**Author's Note:**

> I am love the ship and our crew member! Keep up the fanfic. We will rise!! And as alway I would love feedback to improve!

It was 1813, yet everyone was acting like it was 1740. Colin had the right to decide whether or not he wanted to settle down.

“Colin, I know you are not keen on marriage, but you need to settle down. I want grandbabies before I die. Since you have not been taking this seriously, I have taken matters into my own hands.” Violet said carefully. She did not want to cause him to make an irrational decision to leave the country when he was upset.

“It is not fair, mother! I want to travel the world. I do not want to be anchored down by some wife.” Colin burst. His mother looked sternly at him. He composed after her warning.

“Marina Thompson is a wonderful girl that will be a great wife to you, and as of this moment, you have no other options, as the season is almost over. There will be no accomplished woman left to court, ” his mother explained.

Colin would not hear of it. He was not getting married to anyone. He did not care if she was related to the Featherington in any way. He already had one Featherington in his life, and she was all he needed in his life... He could not wait to tell her what his mother is trying to pressure him. Besides, He will decide when he is ready to settle down and with whom he will be spending his life.

“You think I should have a wife, so be it, but I will pick my wife". He pleaded with his mother.

  
  


“Please allow me until the season is over, and if I have not found a wife that you are pleased with, then I will marry Miss. Thompson with a smile on my face".

“You have four weeks to find a bride” His mother sighed and agreed. He was as stubborn as her other hard-headed child - Eloise, fortunately very charming, which he often used to his advantage to get his way. He was her only child who could get away with murder if he wanted to.

  
  


* * *

**_Week One_ **

  
  


“I cannot believe our mother is forcing you to wed and to a stranger no less. There must be something we could do” She said in disbelief. She would not watch her brother forced into a loveless marriage. She happened to turn her head and notice her redhead friend sitting next to Colin reading her book. Then she slowly smiled and turned towards her best friend, Penelope Featherington. Colin could tell Eloise had an idea. It was sure to be better than his, which was nothing at the moment. Given he only had three weeks left, he needed to be courting someone immediately.

" What if you started courting Pen? Mother would surely approve of her. Hear me out... both of you have known each other forever. It would be easy to fool everyone. We all learned that love comes in many forms, such as friendship. They would believe you are marrying as best friends. And you would only need to last until six weeks, then can you break off the engagement " Eloise said with much excitement.

Penelope looked at her in such shock. She proceeded to look at Colin.

" Certainly, you cannot think this is a good idea. Colin?" Penelope could not get the attention of either Bridgerton as they smiled at each other. She moved her head back and forth between the two. Finally, her eyes fell on Colin as he snapped out of his thoughts.

" This plan could work. All we have to do is hold out for six weeks until my mother has told your cousin that I am no longer an eligible suitor. What is the worst that could happen?” Colin scoffed.

Penelope was in disbelief. She could not believe this was happening “No, I will not be part of this ruse. What if it fails? What happens then? We walk down the aisle?" Pen questioned.

Of course, She did not want him to marry someone he did not know, but lying to everyone. She had enough hidden secrets to keep her busy for a lifetime. They would be in a loveless marriage if they did not break it off in time. She thought about it carefully. The plan would be over before it hurt anyone. She looked back at Colin. You could tell he was desperate. She knew he would not ask her of this unless he was desperate. That is when he got on his knees and pulled her hands toward him.

“ Sweet, Sweet Pen, think about it. You will be the talk of the town.. In a good way. Maybe it will grab the eyes of other suitors as my dear sister did”. He made sure to add the last part quickly to convince her. “It will be over before you know it. I will make it known it was you left me” Colin desperately begged.

She remembered how well Daphne's plan had worked. Daphne got the attention of a prince. She knew she lost the argument the moment he got on his knees. She nodded in agreement. 

" Well say hello to the new soon to be Mrs. Bridgerton" Colin gleamed at her. He jumped up to hug her.

She blushed at how casual he said those words. She knew she had to give it her all. She was willing to do anything to help her friend.

* * *

**Week Two**

They made a plan. Penelope and Colin were going to show everyone how madly in love they were.

It was the night of the ball. Colin was waiting for Penelope to show up. He feared she would back out of it. If a look could kill, he would be murdering every person who was not her. she finally walked through the door. Her hair was down with loose curls from the top of her head to the bottom. She wore a dress with an excellent shade of green that flattered her complexion. It hugged her curves perfectly. Especially her breasts. He could not look away. He figured they appeared like they would look better in his hands. At this point, Colin realized he was drooling. He quickly snapped out of it and walked over.

“ May I have your first dance?” He said.

“ You, my sir, can have as many as you like?” She winked at him as she bowed.

She noticed as she raised that his eyes were focused on her chest. 

“Hmm, my eyes are up here,Colin” she joked 

It completely caught him off guard. He fixed himself and escorted her to the ball floor. He knew she was an excellent dancer, but tonight she looked majestic. It was like they were floating on clouds. She looked into his eyes with intensity like he was the only man she has ever desired. For one moment, he believed the story her eyes told.

"Colin, is this good? I have never been one for fibbing" she whispered. He realized she was only trying to be a good friend. He needed to keep focus and keep his mind out of the gutter. He had to sell the part as she did. He placed his hand on the side of her head while looking deeply into one another's eyes as they turned into the next position. 

Penelope felt a thunder-like beat in her chest when their eyes connected. Her heart was beating very fast. She was unsure of why. It was Colin, the man she always danced with at every ball. Why was tonight any different? Was she falling in love with Colin Bridgerton.

* * *

**_Week three_ **

" You seem to be fond of Miss. Featherington. You have not left her side the moment you see her. You better not be using her to get out of marriage to her cousin, Colin Bridgerton. She does not deserve to be a pawn in your cruel game." she said with warning.

" Mother, do you not believe in young love anymore, "Colin slyly replied. He knew that it would get her attention.

" Love? So soon? I guess you have know each since birth" his mother sounded excited.

" Well, I do not know if it is love per se, but I will be asking her to properly court as of today to find out" with that, he left his mother to head over to the Featheringtons.

He meant what he said to his mother. Last week at each ball, he saw a woman worth wild. She was _smart_ , _beautiful_ , _witty_ , and had _spunk_. He thought of all the things he knew to be true. He knew he was physically attracted to her. He knew he enjoyed being around her. He knew he would be proud to call her his wife. And, hopefully, she felt the same.

" Mrs. Featherington, I would like your permission to court your daughter with the possibility of marriage." He said proudly. He forgot for a brief moment that this was all part of the plan they agreed on. However, it felt so natural to ask permission to court her. He knew this is where he was supposed to be. Now, he had to find a way to confess his true feelings and get her to marry him for love.

* * *

  
  


**_Week four_ **

" Colin, you did it! My mum informed me that she was writing a letter to my cousin to let her know your engagement together is off,” she said excitedly. Before realizing that meant the end of their arrangement. "So, I guess we can break off the courting. How do you want to plan it? I have never been through a real or fake courting." She responded quietly. It was heartbreaking to hear. Why has nobody noticed her until now? She would make a perfect wife.

Colin stared at her, and his legs began to move on their own. He tilted her chin toward him, so their eyes met.

“ No, Pen, we should not stop now. On the contrary, I think it is best to ask for your hand in marriage, so my mother cannot find another woman. It would only be until the season is completely over” he did not know why he said that. He should have just told her he is madly in love with her and wanted to marry her.

She nodded. Their parents rushed into the room to make sure there was a chaperone. They did not want a scandal to ruin either family. That is when Colin got on one knee and said

“ Penelope Featherington, will you marry me”.

Both his and her mother squealed with excitement. 

“ Of course, she will,” her mother replied for her. Portia dragged Penelope out of the house and started talking plans for the wedding. Just like that, they now were engaged to be married. Now he needed to find some way to let her know he did want to marry her.

* * *

**_Week five_ **

“ Colin, when is this going to end? Your mother just invited my family to dinner to go over our wedding plans. You know me as much as I like fooling society as the next person, but we may want to stop. It is going too far.” she claimed. In her defense, everyone wants to meet with her and talk about the wedding. It caused me to forget it wasn’t real.

He heard her plead. He would never wish to cause he trouble that is when he knew he had to tell her how he felt.

" What if we did not stop? What if you became my wife? Nobody has to know this started as a ruse. You could be mine. Pen, I believe I have fallen in love with you. I do not know how this did not occur sooner. You are my very best friend, and all I know is I wish to always stay by your side and you by mine" he fiercely remarked. Finally, he might be able to feel her plump pink lips against his. He leaned down inches away from her face. He wanted her to accept his invitation.

"How about it? Mrs. Penelope Bridgerton?" He slowly breathed. He needed to know her answer. 

"It does have a nice ring to it," she said as she moved forward. Closing the spacing between them. Separating at the end of the kiss with “ I love you too, Colin.”

They were married by the end of the season. Nobody knew this started more as a sham of a marriage except Eloise, but they knew she would never tell a soul. In the end, he realized his mother did know best. He never knew how much he wanted to marry. He knew he did not want to get married to just anyone but only to Penelope Featherington, or rather now, Penelope Bridgerton..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
